


Happy Days

by uwahhhh (likeyknownya)



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: I guess im afraid to label it as a real fanfic, M/M, crack elements, henlo death note fandom r u ready for my choatic fics to give you an eye intection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 21:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13843542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeyknownya/pseuds/uwahhhh
Summary: L has come down with something.Light doesnt want to get sick.





	Happy Days

**Author's Note:**

> this is a vent fanfic I will fight my throat

L has been coughing quite often, lately.

To Light...no, to the whole task force, it is worrying. Even Watari has expressed concern to L in front of the team. L, however, keeps insisting that he's perfectly fine. Ironicly, after he oh so poorly insists he's as healthy as a horse, he coughs similarly to a dog barking. Everyone thinks it to be just a simple cold, considering L's eating habits are still the same. Watari has been attempting to give L medicine everytime he serves him, to which he of course declines, since he's 'perfectly fine'. Two days after L began to show symptoms of being sick, Light starts noticing the pain the older seems to be in when he's swallowing the sweets he eats. L doesn't mention this to anyone. Light can't take it anymore; he doesn't want to get sick by being handcuffed to L.

It's a regular day at headquarters, everyone working to find evidence to catch a killer, someone who's already on the room, going undetected. Light feels a moment of smugness at the thought. Out if the corner of Light's eyes, he can see L coughs into his arm, for 10 seconds. He then proceeds to take a bite of out the strawberry cake Watari set in front of him (once again L refuses the medicine) and Light can just _see_ how L seems to be struggling. The man grabs his throat and clears it, going back to work. Every member glanced at him, but pay him no mind. However, they didn't see L's sour expression as he chewed. Light sighs rather loudly, "L-"

"Please, call me Ryuzaki, Light-kun." L interrupts, his eyes still fully trained on the screen in front of him.

"Ryuzaki...can you _pleas_ e take your medicine?"

L turns his swivl chair to face Light fully. Tilting his head, his black hair falls with the movement, "Light-kun, I believed I have expressed multiple times I am fine. It is merely a cold" On cue, L goes to cough loudly in his arm.

Light closes his eyes and sighs, he crosses his arms and responds as if he were speaking to a child, "I've seen how much pain you're in when you eat, Ryuzaki. If it was a normal cold, you would not be experiencing that. Can you _pleas_ e just double check to make sure it isn't serious?" L blinks, "No." He turns back to his computer and writes down notes. Light slams his hand down on the desk and stands up quickly, the handcuff chains jingle violently at his speed, "Dammit, Ryuzaki, I don't want to get sick!"

The room is silently errie, everyone looking in their direction. L looks Light dead in the eyes as he takes another bite of his cake. He has the audacity to smile and hold out his plate of cake, "Want some?" Light can't wait to kill him, or at least can't wait until L's sickness becomes his ultimate demise.

"Ryuzaki!" Light's father and Light respond in unison. L rolls his eyes. He can hear his scolding lecture already, L thinks as he sets the plate down. "Yes, Mr. Yagami?"

"My son is right! You could get him sick, you could get someone in the _taskforce sick,_ or worse, everyone in the taskroom sick! And what's this about having trouble swallowing? You are acting as if this is all a joke! Ryuzaki, you need to let Watari check on you!"

"Yeah, Ryuzaki, you could die if you don't get this checked out!" Matsuda pipes up, Aizawa nods in agreement.

"Good," L says cooly, "I'd like to see Kira near my deathbed as he realises he could not kill me." L gives a pointed look at Light, who scoffs in response. Light can hear Ryuk chuckling, "I fucking love L, sometimes." The Death God says as he wipes a fake tear. Light side eyes him. Sochiro furrows his brows; as he's about to respond to L's gesture, Watari comes in with a Q-tip, though it's really long, L notes with horror. He smiles at L's expression. "Do not worry, L, this will only take a few seconds."

L can only cough.

Watari grabs a hold of L's chin gently, gesturing for L to open his mouth. "Open wide now, or else this will be unfortunately unpleasant." L obeys. Watari takes 5 seconds scooping the saliva at the back of L's throat. He slowly pulls it out and places it in a plastic container. It is placed in in Watari's pocket once firmly sealed shut. "This will only take 5 minutes." He smiles at everyone in the room and walks off to set L's DNA in some system Watari had bought for occasions like such, to discover any illness one of them may come across.

"Ryuzaki, if you have something bad, may I please request you uncuff my son?"

"Access denied."

"Ryuzaki..." Light says with a tone, "it it really necessary to keep me handcuffed when you need to be focused on getting better? We could, after all, use a break." _Take my offer you piece of shit._

"I mean...yes? Light, I believe you have forgotten you are suspected of being a mass muderer. Which is something I wouldn't forget if I killed thousands. You are by under no means going to be out of my sight just," L winces as he coughs to the side, "just...just because of some silly illness I've developed. Besides, none of us, well, I, for one, will not rest until I've caught Kira." _By which I mean I have enough_ _evidence_ _to convict you._

"So you're admitting it? That you're sick." Light smirks.

"I thought I made myself clear? So much for top class." L's voice seemed to be losing, as his pitch altered during his sentence.

" _Ryuzaki._ "

"I apologise, Mr. Yagami, but, I can't just let him go." Sochiro looks as if he's given up, it's always pointless to argue with L and his mentality. "If...my son gets sick because of your incompetence, do you promise to care for him?" L shrugged and responded with, 'sure'.

Watari walks back in, and everyone looks at him in anticipation.

"L, you results came back positive," L's going to lose his fucking mind at the way his caretaker phrased it, "You have strep throat."

Matsuda and Sochiro gasp dramatically, everyone looking back to L. He just shrugs and goes back to work. So what?

He feels a hand on his shoulder, and it can only be Watari, "Which would mean, L, that you must rest."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hdhksdkskdkvk


End file.
